Prometheus
|affiliation = Big Mom Pirates |jva = Yū Mizushima }} Prometheus is a sun homie that Big Mom summons from her right hand. It is a special kind of homie, as it received a soul fragment from Big Mom herself. Appearance Prometheus is a large miniaturized sun. It has several sunrays surrounding it. Its eyes and nose are very close together, and are small compared to its large mouth. It has blushy, rosy cheeks and is usually seen with a toothy smile. When it uses its power, its appearance changes, and it resembles a fireball while its facial features remain, though it can take on a more sinister appearance. While sleeping, Prometheus does not exude any sunrays nor light, instead appearing a mere orb with a face floating in midair. When it was initially described by Pound, it had a more fiery appearance and was surrounded by fireballs rather than sunrays. Its facial features consisted of only slanted, pupilless eyes and a mouth. Gallery Personality Prometheus is very loyal to Big Mom and will come to her when she summons it. It also cares about the safety of the citizens in Totto Land and may even question Big Mom and beg her to cease if it sees her tantrums are causing harm to others. However, due to being a homie, it can never physically go against Big Mom due to fearing her powerful soul as all homies do. Prior to fighting Brook, Prometheus had never been injured. Thus, when receiving a wound, it became very shocked and distressed at the pain. Abilities and Powers In conjunction with Zeus, Big Mom can use Prometheus to change the weather and create massive storms. It can fly and create a large explosion when thrown against an object, by which it will not be hurt, as well as breath fire and generate large amounts of flames. Its flames and explosive power are even powerful enough to harm Vinsmoke Reiju while she wore a Raid Suit, which was flame resistant. As a Homie that was imbued with Big Mom's own soul, it is also highly resistant to the powers of the Yomi Yomi no Mi. Despite being a sun, Prometheus is physically tangible as Big Mom could grab and throw it down. Due to its tangibility, it is also vulnerable to physical injuries. Techniques * : Big Mom grabs Prometheus and throws it down, causing a large, fiery explosion. It was first used during her rampage in Sweet City, but was only named when used against the Sanji Retrieval Team. Feuer is the German word for "fire". History Past Prometheus was created by a young Charlotte Linlin, and along with Zeus became one of her main weapons as she began her pirating career several decades ago. When Urouge invaded Totto Land and defeated Snack, Charlotte Linlin had Zeus and Prometheus create a large thunderstorm as Cracker sailed in to defeat Urouge. Yonko Saga Whole Cake Island Arc Prometheus danced with Big Mom and many other homies as she asked for a status report on the preparations for Vinsmoke Sanji and Charlotte Pudding's wedding. During her rampage in Sweet City, Big Mom grabbed Prometheus and threw it onto the ground. Reappearing in the sky, the sun tried to tell Big Mom to stop, but she did not listen. When Monkey D. Luffy invaded Whole Cake Island and defeated Cracker, Prometheus and Zeus created a massive storm while Big Mom's army marched to attack Luffy. Later, Big Mom broke into the Room of Treasure to deal with an intruder, Brook. She summoned Prometheus and Zeus to battle, and the three of them easily overwhelmed Brook. Big Mom eventually captured Brook, and Prometheus bandaged a wound that it received from the Straw Hat member, in shock that it had been injured for the first time. Soon afterwards, Big Mom and her homies went to sleep, but Big Mom spotted a fly and swatted it. Thinking there was an intruder in the room, Prometheus, Zeus, and Napoleon woke up and attacked the spot where Big Mom swatted the fly before going back to sleep. Later, however, Nami entered the room, and Big Mom threw Prometheus at her, causing a fiery explosion. On the morning of the wedding day, Big Mom was crying in grief when the skeleton she was carrying was not moving (not knowing that Brook was replaced). Prometheus and Zeus cheered her up by reminding her of the wedding. They later accompanied her to the wedding venue as the Tea Party began. When Luffy broke into the wedding venue, Big Mom summoned Prometheus and Zeus to her side in order to attack him. However, Charlotte Katakuri intercepted Luffy, and Jinbe entered the scene, formally leaving the Big Mom Pirates. When Big Mom found herself unable to remove Jinbe's lifespan like usual, she attacked him with Prometheus. Later, when Capone Bege and his crew attempted to assassinate Big Mom and failed, she threw Prometheus at Bege and Caesar when they were trying to escape, catching Vinsmoke Reiju in the powerful blast. Major Battles *Prometheus, Zeus, and Charlotte Linlin vs. citizens *Prometheus, Zeus, and Charlotte Cracker vs. Urouge (unseen) *Big Mom Pirates vs. Monkey D. Luffy, Nami, and King Baum *Prometheus, Zeus, and Big Mom vs. Brook Trivia *Prometheus shares its name with a Greek titan who brought fire to mankind. *He shares the same voice actor as his fellow special Homies, Zeus and Napoleon. References Site Navigation ca:Prometeu it:Prometheus ru:Прометей Category:Homies Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Whole Cake Island Characters Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists